Harry Potter and the Story He Never Told
by Fantasy Trickster
Summary: How many more will die while I am sitting here just thinking about a plan?


Harry Potter and the Story he Never Told

By: Fantasy Trickster

The rain fell in silent sheets outside the window of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. No words were spoken no movement made that would defile the dormant home. This was it, it was all finished now. The war was done, lives were lost, and evil had been triumphed over. With this victory however, came a cost a great cost. No one would ever be completely sure how many lives were lost and how many families ruined, but at present moment the only thing the world knew was that it had lost its hero.

Harry Potter was dead. The Boy Who Lived was no longer there for the world to praise. He risked his life to save the world, but one question still remained. What changed him? Of course he always knew it was his destiny to fight the Dark Lord but after a month on his own without anyone he came back and without a plan or idea drove himself straight to the front lines of war. When he returned he had a new outlook and wanted the war over as soon as possible. Harry had said to his friends at one point "How many will die while I sit around and talk about a plan?" Those words in themselves led Ron and Hermione to wonder what had taken place over his vacation from them. Harry had changed and it was never explained to them why. When asked, Harry said "I made a decision and now I will follow through on it." Hermione didn't know what to think she would get so flustered with that answer that she would yell at Harry saying

"That doesn't mean anything to us why can't you just explain it!" With that Harry would look at her with a straight composed face and say.

"One day you will understand until then just be my friend and follow me like you said you would." While the subject was never fully dropped from all conversations Ron and Hermione did what they promised and followed Harry into war. Now that it was over they were left with so many questions and no where to begin looking for an answer. If they were to ever truly understand what changed Harry they would have to find out what he had experienced. Now the question was where to begin.

Where had he gone? When he detached himself from Ron and Hermione for that month and going off on his own saying he had to figure something out. What had the boy wonder discovered out alone in the world that he was supposed to save or destroy?

"We have to find out what happened. What he was doing, where he went, who spoke to him. If we can figure that out maybe it will make his reasons and death easier to understand." Hermione said lifting her head from her hands. Her eyes were clear as she looked at Ron. They had not cried over Harry's death yet. There were questions they needed answered. Not to say they weren't sad but they were confused. Lost as to why any person would welcome their own death.

"Hermione do you really think it will make that much of a difference, Harry said one day we would understand maybe that day just isn't today." Ron said.

"Ron I will not rest till I find out what happened there has got to be some reason for this change in attitude. I know it you know it we all know it! Now are you going to help me or not?" Hermione said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

Ron bowed his head and ran his fingers threw his hair. Looking up at Hermione he gave a small sigh. "I really don't have a choice do I?" He asked looking at her in slight annoyance. Hermione threw a confident grin his way and then sat back down at the dining table.

"So what do we know? We know he went off after we went to Godric's Hollow. Where should we begin?" Hermione said as she looked at Ron.

"I don't know he just took off that night remember. He said he would come back when he was ready. Then he came back." Ron said simply. He had no idea what Hermione was trying to find. They would more than likely end up on a wild goose chase and never find anything.

"Well let's check places he knows. The school, Diagon Alley, anywhere he has been in the past. We can find people who might have seen him."

"I don't think the school would be of any help. Diagon Alley sounds like a good place to start. Harry knew the people and could have easily been recognized." Ron said.

"Ok then that is where we will start! Let's go no time to wait! We can start searching at the Leaky Cauldron. If Harry was there for any amount of time Tom would know right?" Hermione said as she pulled on her cloak and rushed to the fire place. "Well Ron let's get going! The sooner we find out where he was the sooner we get our answers!"

Ron let out a low sigh and slowly rose from the chair he had been sitting in. Pulling on his cloak he to walked over to the fire place and waited for his turn to take the first steps on this wild endeavor.

As soon as the couple entered the pub they were greeted by silence. No one was there. No one but he few who after the war had chosen to drink away the sorrow of the lost boy wonder. Ron placed his hands gently on Hermione's shoulders and walked forward with her. Each one took a seat at the bar. Within seconds Tom was standing in front of them. With a half smile on his face he greeted them.

"Ron, Hermione. It's good to see you. What can I do for you this not so happy evening?" Tom asked in a sorrowful voice.

"Tom we were wondering if you had seen Harry during the month of July he went away from us. He said he needed to figure things out and we are not sure where he went off to. We are looking for any kind of clues as to where he could have been. Did you see him?" Hermione asked in a hurried tone.

"Yes I saw him he was here. Had a room that whole month. He would come and go daily I thought for a while that it was for the war. He never said much and I never really asked. He paid for the room in a timely manner and was never a problem. Of course he was Harry Potter never trouble that boy. Other than that I can't help you I know he was around Diagon Alley just kind of exploring. Some people in the Alley may know more than I. Never paid much mind to Harry just thought it was none of my concern. Sorry I can't be of more help." Tom said as he looked at Ron and Hermione once more.

"Thank you Tom you have given us more than we started with." Ron said as he led Hermione toward the back where they could enter Diagon Alley. Tapping the bricks that would open there path to the Alley, the archway appeared and Hermione pulled Ron toward Flourish and Blotts. "Hermione this is no time to be looking at the latest best seller!"

"Ron I am going in here to speak to the shop keeper! Maybe they saw Harry!" Hermione said as she walked toward the counter. A short skinny woman looked up from the book she was reading behind the counter and directed her attenuation to Hermione. "I'm very sorry to take you away from your book miss but I was told my friend Harry Potter was around the Alley in the month of July and I was wondering if you had seen him?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Harry Potter? Yes he was in here did a lot of reading that boy. At least for a day or two asked for everything on dark magic I could find. I piled him high with books, for two days he came and read. After that however I never saw him it was like he gave up. Sad really maybe he could have lived had he come back."

"Oh really dark magic? Did he say why he was reading up on it?" Hermione asked.

"No I thought for the war but He never really spoke all that much. Very quite he was." She said in her very quite almost inaudible tone.

"Well thank you did you happen to see him anywhere else other than here maybe in another book shop or another shop for that matter?" Hermione asked.

"Well I do recall him walking in to Ollivander's Wands. I don't know if that's of any help though."

"Yes that's just what we need thank you very much!" Hermione said as she grabbed Ron and ran out the door or the small book shop and right down the Alley toward Ollivanders. Once they reached the door Hermione took a moment to compose herself before walking in and glancing around the narrow room which she had entered.

"I thought I would see the two of you again soon." Said the old man behind the counter causing Hermione and Ron to jump. His silver eyes shown with delight. "What can I help you two with?"

"Sir we are wondering if you could tell us why Harry Potter was in your shop during the month of July?" Hermione asked as she leaned on the shop counter.

"Harry Potter yes him I remember. He came in asking my advice and got another response from another customer. Smart young witch she was. Said to him why are you standing here if your job is to save people's lives? How many more will die while you sit and plot your next move. Smart witch needed a new wand turned out to be a Maple unicorn hair eleven inches."

"She said that to Harry?"

"Yes he seemed rather interested in what she had to say. I believe they spent most of her vacation talking. From what I saw when they would walk by Harry seemed to want her view on things. Not sure what else there is to say on that I saw them together off and on threw out the month till she left. I'm not sure when that was. Does this help you?" He asked staring at them with his silver moon eyes.

"Yes it does do you remember her name? Where did she live? Where she stayed while she was here? Anything you can tell us would be helpful." Hermione asked the old man.

"I'm afraid I don't she didn't talk much. She only answered questions. You would ask she would answer that's how it went she would say nothing more a rather odd girl if you ask me."

"Well thank you for your time. If you don't mind me asking did you see them anywhere else? Or did you see them speaking to anyone else?" Hermione asked.

"I did see the girl walk in Madam Malkin's at one point other than that I can be of no help." The old man said plainly.

"What did she look like? You know the basics hair color eye color maybe a guess at the high and weight?" Hermione asked trying to gain more information.

"She was nothing special brown hair that was kind of long. Blue silver eyes that interested me. I may have seen them before but where I cannot put my finger on it maybe if she had told me her name but no matter. She was a short thing no more than feet three at the most. As for a weight she had some fluff if you will but I would not say she was heavy. Warm cheeks though I do remember that. She had a pink on her cheeks that never went away. That's all I can tell you I hope it helps."

"Yes Sir. Thank you very much!" Hermione yelled ask she was halfway out the door toward Madam Milkin's dragging Ron behind her. Hermione quickly stomped in to the shop and right up to Madam Malkin.

"Can I help you dear?" The squat witch asked Hermione as she bolted threw the door.

"Yes please. Our friend Harry Potter was here during the month of July and we have been lead to believe that a girl was with him. She was about oh what did Ollivander say like five foot three brown hair blue eyes and rosy cheeks? I believe that's all he said. Does it right any bells?" Hermione asked the small witch.

"Well yes of course she and Mr. Potter came in her together they were looking for formal robes for some party that was being held for her family and Harry said he would go with her. I needed to alter his dress robes and she had to find something all together. I have the card with the address the robes were to be sent to right here." The woman said digging threw a pile of small parchment scraps and pulling out one. "A Havingrace. 2341 S. Windsor Lane. That's all I have." She said handing over the paper.

"Oh thank you very much Madam Milkin! Thank you Thank you!" Hermione said grabbing the parchment scrap before Ron and dragging him out of there. "So should we go?" Hermione asked Ron as they walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione we can't just go to some random person's house, knock on their door and ask them about Harry! We don't even know this woman!" Ron responded back.

"Well Harry did and he obviously valued her thoughts on this was more than anyone else! Come on Ron I'm going with or without you." Hermione said walking in to the pub and toward the fire place.

"Hermione what are you going to do! Just randomly pop into her living room!" Ron yelled.

"Fine we can take a broom but we won't go up real high. You know I hate heights." Hermione said. After retreating there brooms the pair took off toward their destination and after three hours of flying they finally found the place they had been searching for the one place that could hold all the answers. Boy were they both surprised when the address lead them straight on to a very large estate. The house it's self seemed to several floors and had many windows. It was white and Dark green simple colors for a house of it magnitude. Ron slowly approached the large French doors and lightly knocked. Hermione stood by his side and they waited a few minutes before the right side door opened to reveal a man about their same age. He was tall about six foot one. He had dark brown eyes and hair to match. His pale skin and slightly plum figure made him look a little mean and aggressive.

"May I help you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes My name is Ron Weasley and this is my friend Hermione Granger. We are close friends of Harry Potter and we are looking for a woman by the Name of Hanna Havingrace. We were hoping she could help us find out some things about our friend." Ron said. At that moment a small voice from within the home called out to the man who had answered the door.

"Paul dear who is it?" The voice called softly to the man at the door.

"Two people who say they are friends of someone named Harry Potter. Did you this person?" The man spoke back to the voice.

"Friends of Harry's! Paul sweet heart let them in!" The voice said as it became closer. The man at the door stepped aside and let Ron and Hermione threw. A door on the right side of the entry way opened and a woman walked in. She was as Ollivander had described her. Long brown hair that was now pulled up in to a messy up do. Short, no more than five three. The blue eyes that Ron and Hermione also recognized from somewhere but what struck them most was one thing. This woman had to be eight to nine months pregnant. "Hello please come in. Paul will you please go get some drinks for our guest." The woman asked as she led Ron and Hermione in to the room she had just come out of. The room had simple decorations and comfortable seating. Ron and Hermione took seats on the couch. The man called Paul walked in carrying a tea try and placed it down on the coffee table in front of them. The woman prepared each of them a cup of tea and handed them there cups.

"Hanna my dear please sit down in your condition you must not strain yourself." Paul said to the woman.

"My condition! Paul the last time I checked being pregnant was not a condition. Now if you would please let me be a good host to my guest! Now you must be Ron and Hermione. Oh Harry spoke of you all the time. I did wonder when you would be knocking on my door." Hanna said as she looked at Ron and Hermione.

"He spoke of us? I find that odd that he would tell you of us and not us of you." Hermione said.

"He told me he was not going to speak of me that later you tow may come looking for answers to things that troubled you and then you would find out about me but only then. I understood why. Please I expect you have lots of questions please ask away I will do all I can to answer. I may be a lot of help or I may be none at all but I will tell you all I know."


End file.
